Lips Like Morphine
by AntiMorality
Summary: AU I watch her cross the quad, her perfect little world never to be interrupted by my meaningless stares. I know I shouldn’t watch her so intently, someone might catch me, but I don’t care. Spashley


**AN **- Salutations...I realize that it has been quite awhile since I've written anything and I figured it would be nice to start back up again. Now everyone should already know that I don't own shit, I mean seriously, I can't even afford a bag of chips let alone an awesome tv show. Also, I don't own the great song (currently italicized) I borrowed for this story, but Kill Hannah does!

**Warning **- I curse, fucking deal with it. There are drug references as well.

**Lips Like Morphine**

_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
_

I watch her cross the quad, her perfect little world never to be interrupted by my meaningless stares.I know I shouldn't watch her so intently, someone might catch me, but I don't care. She's my drug, and I'd be damned if she didn't know it. She's poison they say, she'll eat my heart, and the sad part is that's just what I want. I want to touch her once, even if it only leaves me burnt in the end. I love those brunette curls cascading down her face, touching every inch of her tan skin that I never will. I long to feel those soft lips against my own, damn my silly infatuation.

_I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down._

Her friends looks in my direction, their glance grazing past me, as if I don't even exist, that's okay. I feel as is I'm suffocating, this is normal I rationalize, every time I look at her she makes every bodily function stop, as well as time. In my imagination I see the wind die, the trees cease to move, and there she is waiting for me, motionless. I can walk right up to her and do all I ever dream to do, and she smiles at me, permanently. A slight nudge of the shoulder suddenly brings me back to my conscious hell, I sometimes regret having friends."Spencer, we need to get toclass" Damn school.  
_  
Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight. (Hmmmm)_

Its a long walk home, and the streets never seemed this empty before I turn up the volume on my Ipod hoping to somehow block the rest of the world out. No wonder I never heard the car honk. The silence in between the shuffling of songs happen to coincide with the stubborn honking, this of course makes me fully aware of the presence of another.

I turn my head, fully armed with "colorful" words, and instead swallow my tongue. Its her, of all the people in this city, its her, and not only that, but she is alone. I beg for my mouth to open, and say something half way intelligible, failing to do this I notice her mouth opening. "Hey, you're Spencer right?" I nod meekly in response for a lack of anything else to do. "Well seeing as you're walking, I'm going to assume you don't have a ride, and since I happen to have one, I figure I can offer you one. What do you say?" My mind begins to race, it just now got over the fact that she does in fact know my name. "Umm...I suppose so" I look at her hoping that I managed to not fuck everything up beyond repair. "You don't have to if you don't want to" Oh shit, I mentally scold myself for being so stupid. "No, actually I would really appreciate one, I...you just caught me off guard is all." I smile and giggle stupidly hoping to smooth over the situation. She smiles in return, and all seems right in the world. I enter her car and we're off_. _

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping.  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me,  
And burn me down. 

I begin to tell her how to get to my house, but before I'm able to get anything out she asks me if I'm hungry. Dumbfounded, I sit there with a blank expression. She looks at me and is preparing to ask yet again, but my stomach beats her to the punch and answers the question. "Well then Spence, where would you like to go?" I begin to ponder my situation, and decide to take a leap, a very stupid, illogical, and boundary crossing one. "How about your house?" I know I'm a girl, but I think I just grew a set of balls. "Sure, I promise I can make a mean PB&J" She smiled as she answered me, there's a glint of mischief in her brown eyes, and being the sucker I am, I follow willingly.

I'm still waiting to wake from this dream, cause there is no way in hell that this can happen. I only pray to what ever higher power that may exist, that I control myself. The car seats are so close to each other, I swear I can feel the heat from her body. I begin to sweat, the droplets of water slide down my face. She turns to me, all the while grabbing a napkin out of the glove compartment, and proceeds to wipe my face. I sink into the seat, further than thought possible, and let out a very low, very uncontrollable, moan. She smiles at me yet again, she's toying with me, she is poison, and tonight it seems I'm overdosing.

Her lips are in fact as soft as I imagined, and the way they feel on my skin is purely heaven. My brain is high, and this toxin is one that I could clearly get very hooked to. She slides out of her seat and manages to slide into mine, to be honest I can't even recall when she stopped the car. All coherent thoughts soon leave as her hand grasps the back of my neck, I ask if we can go inside, she complies and we leave the constricting vehicle.

_  
Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again._

Faster than thought possible we're in the house, not that I have time to admire it as I'm being pushed into the nearest wall. I can feel her soft, manicured hand scrape my exposed thigh, my head automatically goes back. The pleasure is too much to bear, I see the room begin to spin. My vision becomes much too blurry to see, and my legs begin to give out at the knees. She catches me as I slowly fall backwards, she supports my weight and continues to make a path down my neck. Who would have ever thought it possible to get high off of sheer lust?

_  
I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
To knock me out._

I soon wake up in her arms, not even realizing that I had left the conscious world. I look up into her eyes, its almost as if I can see into her, and I silently wish to be there. Her face transcends from one of concern to one of pure happiness. Her brown eyes meet my blues ones, almost as if she were asking for permission, without receiving an answer she leans over to kiss me gently on the lips. My mouth suddenly feels numb, as a matter of fact everything feels numb, and I love it.

_  
See I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again._

Regretting nothing I leave her residence, and enter a cab knowing full well that I would never get home other wise. Until next time I tell her, like a junkie always coming back to their dealer. Lips like morphine, yes, that's what she has, and just what I need to relieve my pain.


End file.
